Return To Love
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: Luke and Laura return home after being on the run with their son Lucky. Robert returns to Port Charles after asking Holly for a Divorce. Is Anna Still Waiting for Him? Largely AU and takes Place in 1985. Luke/Laura and Robert/Anna.


**A friend and I started this series in honor of a mutual friends birthday. ****It ****Takes place at the end of November in 1985 and will be largely AU.**

**Episode One**

"Are you sure that you want to enroll Lucky in school?" Luke asked as they pulled up to the elementary school.

"Why can't you teach me like when we were adventuring?" Lucky asked.

"We're home now and I know that you'll love second grade," Laura said as she opened up her car door.

"I won't know anybody," Lucky stated as he cautiously placed his hand on the door.

"School is just another adventure and I know that you can conquer it son if you set your mind to it," Luke encouraged when he saw the hesitation in his little boy's eyes.

"Let's do this, I'm ready to start my new adventure mama," Lucky stated as he opened the door.

"Thank you," Laura whispered to her husband as they each grabbed their boy's hand and walked to the registration office.

"Laura, are you okay?" Luke asked as they suddenly stopped. The smile on her beautiful face disappeared as they opened the door to the registration office.

"I should have known that a Cassadine would be responsible," Luke muttered as the man at the counter turned around.

"Do I know you?" The man asked perplexed as he looked at the strange couple and their son. The man was scowling, at him, the look of hatred in his eyes, and the woman, was staring at Nicholas with a pained expression. They clearly knew his family name, perhaps someone that his demented brother had made an enemy of before he died.

It was true, they didn't know each other, but Luke would recognize a Cassadine anywhere, their dark hair, the way they stood in a room as if they owned it, their sense of entitlement.

"I'm Luke Spencer, I'm the man that killed your brother," Luke whispered, just loud enough so that he was certain, the man that must be Stefan could hear.

"Luke, now's not the time, there are children present," Laura said as she placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"No doubt that my brother gave you reasons, but I'm not like my family. I just came here so that my nephew Nicholas could see his family home."

"Your nephew?" Laura asked as she stared at the boy._ Was it possible? Could this be the child that she thought had died all those years ago?_" He had her eyes and she wanted to believe that her son was still alive, but she was terrified to get her hopes up. "So Stavros is his father, who is his mother?" Laura asked.

"Actually, he was adopted by Stavros. His birth parents died in a horrible fire," Stefan explained.

"Why are you asking about the boy?" Luke asked, as he looked at his wife.

She was pale and there was something about the boy that was troubling her.

"I guess I was just curious," Laura said, as she looked away.

"What grade is your boy starting?" Stefan asked, as he looked towards Laura.

"Second grade," Laura whispered.

"Same as Nicholas," Stefan said.

"Second grade," Laura repeated._ It couldn't be her boy. If it had been her boy he would only be five, not the same age as her Lucky._

"Are you okay? Was it something that I said?" Stefan asked, as the woman began sobbing.

"Don't talk to my wife Cassadine. Of course she's upset dealing with you after your brother abducted her," Luke stated, as he took Laura in his arms.

"Mama, mama, what's wrong?" Lucky asked as he glared at the little boy and his uncle. He didn't know who they were, but he didn't like him. They made his mama cry.

"We're going to have to put the adventure of school on hold for a day son, your mother saw something that made her sick," Luke growled, as he escorted Laura and Lucky out of the office.

* * *

Robert stopped to look at the water as he made his way to the waterfront. It has been three weeks since he has seen Anna. Just slightly over three months since he found out he was a father. That he and Anna shared the most precious gift of all. Ironically, it had also been the cause of much turmoil between him and Holly.

_"You don't want another child Robert…or you just don't want one with me? " _

_"What do you want from me Holly? I just found out I have a daughter. It is not a good time to be starting a family with you. I need to get to know the child I already have. " _

_"The child you have with Anna right? Why does everything always have to be about your precious Anna? What about me? When do I get what I want?" _

_"Aren't I enough for you Holly? We have never even discussed children before. Why is it so important to you all of a sudden? Having children should not be about saving a marriage."_

_"Oh so now our marriage needs to be saved?" She snaps. "I can't believe you can even suggest something like that. " _

_"Don't you dare play the innocent card. I know who you are Holly. I know how you think. This isn't a good time." _

_"Then tell me when it will be a good time? Do I have to make an appointment to have sex with you now?" _

_There was a deadness in his eyes as he looked at her, his voice controlled despite the cold fury running through his blood. _

_"Scheduled Sex," he scoffs. "Go ahead Holly. Write it on your calendar. It's so good to see how our marriage isn't in trouble." _

_He turns away from her with trembling hands, picks up his glass of whiskey and swallows it in one gulp. _

_"Would it turn you on if I pretended to be her huh? Is that what you want Robert? You want me to wear Anna's face. Would you want me then?" _

_"Is this a bloody joke to you? Our marriage is just another one of your cons. Nice to know I mean so little to you." _

_"Oh no you don't. You do not get to play the wounded party here Robert. You will not even touch me. It has been about four months since we have had sex. You have been sleeping in the guest room for two weeks now. Is that because you were hoping I would not hear you call out her name in your sleep? God damn it Robert. You are not interested in sex with your wife but apparently, your subconscious is very interested in sex with your ex. Then again, maybe it's not just your subconscious is it?" _

_"Oh here go again."_

_"Are you going to deny it?" _

_"What good would it do? Ever since I have come back from Port Charles, things have been different. I told you that I wanted to try to make our marriage work but all you see is what I am not doing right. I know we have problems Holly but how can we fix them if you don't trust me?" _

_"Don't you think I have a right to question you? You never even told me about your past with her until she shows up in your life again and then suddenly you have a daughter you never knew about. How exactly am I supposed to react?" _

_"Holly, you are my wife. I know you think I am a terrible husband and maybe I am but at least I am trying." _

_"Obviously not hard enough if you are still thinking about your ex-wife." _

_He begins to pace, rubbing the back of his neck as he takes a calming breath. This fight is getting them nowhere. _

_"What do you want me to say Holly? We have already had this fight more times, than I care to admit. If you are not going to trust me than that is your choice. I am not going to try to convince you to believe in me anymore but it does make me question why I'm here." _

_"I am not going to let you do that Robert. You do not get to blame me for the problems in our marriage. You are the one still hung up on your ex-wife." _

_They had been arguing over Anna for months now and even the time spent apart did not change the way they saw the situation. This was the first time, however, where Holly had accused him of loving Anna. In the past, it had always been about Holly's belief that he was either lusting after her or already screwing her. Love…that was not something he could not deny. She was on his mind, even when he did not want her to be. _

_"Oh so now you have nothing to say?" _

_What could he say? He had come back to Australia because he believed that Holly was the person he should be with…Because he had taken vows with her and he took them seriously. It still did not mean he could forget about his feelings for Anna. Now he was beginning to see that Holly was right. Anna was not only on his mind but she was in his heart. He did not feel the same way about Holly any longer. _

_"Why are you here," Holly asks. _

_"Because you are my wife." _

_"Is that the only reason Robert?" _

_"Yes," he admits. _

_"Do you want to be here? Please just tell me the truth. I deserve to know how you feel." _

_He cleared his throat as he looked at her. She was right. She deserved the truth. _

_"If I was free to be somewhere else than I would be." _

_"Then maybe you should be somewhere else," she says quietly. Does she really want Robert here if he is only here because of their vows? Could she live with a loveless marriage?" _

_Robert can see the hurt in her eyes and he hates that he is the reason for it. Did he really just admit that he did not love his wife anymore? How could he possibly stay with her now that he can no longer deny that he is in love with someone else? _

_"Maybe I should be," he finally answers. "I hope you know that I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry Holly."_

_"No Robert. Please do not say it. Please." _

_"I think our marriage is over Holly. I think you know it too. " _

_"You want to be with Anna don't you," she asks sadly. She does not really want to know but she knows she has to. _

_His voice cracks when he continues. "You were right Holly. I want to touch her. I want to make love to her. I want a life with her. " _

_Holly does not say anything. She just stares at him. She knows deep down that he is right when he says their marriage is over. She just needs to hear him say it. _

_"What does this mean for us Robert?" _

_"It means I never should have come here. It means I want a divorce. _

_Holly just stares at him then, wondering how he could possibly be so cold. She knew he had been pulling away for months now, but somehow now that he had said it aloud, she was angry. So angry that now she did not care what his reasons were. _

_"I hate you Robert Scorpio. I hate you so much." _

_"Holly…" _

_"Just get the hell out Robert. We have nothing left to say." _

_She was right. He could tell her he was sorry again but what good would it do either of them. He knew he was not coming back. His heart was in a different city._

Robert knew he had made the right decision when he left but he hated that he had hurt Holly so completely. When he and Anna divorced, he had gone down a long and destructive path. Then he met Holly and to some degree when he married her, he saw it as a way to protect his heart. He did not marry her for love and even when he did find himself falling in love with her, he still held a piece of his heart behind. Maybe that should have been a sign but he does not regret it either. For whatever reason, they needed each other then. Now that Anna was back in his life now and he knew that they shared a child…and that the reasons for their divorce were not what he believed them to be, then he could not deny his pull towards her. She had been his whole world since the moment he met her. Even when he lost her, she was still in his blood. In his heart. On his mind. It was time for him to stop fighting the intensity of his feelings. She was it for him. He knew he would never love anyone else as he loved her. All he could do now was hope that she still felt the same.

* * *

Anna figured she could use some fresh air so she decided to use her lunch break to walk down to the waterfront. She needed to think about where her life was going and why. Robert was still on her mind but she was trying not to think about their last goodbye. _Why had he kissed her like that if he was just going to walk away? What had it meant? Did he ever think about her? _

She knew she had to accept the fact that he was married to someone who was not her but it was getting harder with every day that passed. Her days were spent working long hours in a respectable job as police chief. If anything, she could be grateful to Robert for recommending her. She now had something she could be proud of…that Robin could be proud of. It was during the nights when her loneliness consumed her. She would dream of him often and while the dreams were wonderful, she would then have to wake up alone and it often left her feeling a little numb.

She knew she should get out and date but she was not ready for that. One of the detectives had even asked her out for coffee just the other night. He was a good detective and an even better man but while she considered the invitation, she knew she had to turn it down. _He was not Robert. He was not the man she craved with every fiber of her being. The man she dreamed of making love to…The man she wanted to share her life with. The man she still loved desperately. _

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away._ Why was she still thinking of him so often? Why could she not let him go?_

The sound of leaves blowing in the wind caused her to look up, despite the involuntary shiver she knew the answer to. _He was here. She would know that energy anywhere. _

He was looking out at the water, and she found herself frozen in place. _What was he doing here? Was it too much to hope that he was thinking of her too? In their special place. Time may have passed but her feelings for him were just as strong. _

He says her name as he turns around and her heart speeds up. _It was him…It was really him._ His eyes meet hers and she can see the familiar twinkle in his eyes as he moves towards her. She cannot turn away from him. She is lost in his heart stopping eyes.

Robert swallows as he steps closer. She had come to him just as he was thinking of her and he cannot take his eyes off her. _Could they really be that connected? So in tune with each other?_ She was breathtakingly beautiful and all he could think about was how much he wanted to hold her in his arms. He wants to taste her lips, feel her skin against his, and show her how much he loves her. _How could he have ever thought it was possible to live without her? How could he have ever wanted to? _

Anna's heart races as he gets to her. _Please let him be here for me, she thinks. Please Robert. I love you so much. _

"Robert, "she whispers, and he caresses the side of her face with his thumb._ In all of his dreams, she had never compared to as beautiful as she looked in real life. _

"Annie," he sighs, as he runs his fingers though her hair. For a moment, the rest of the world falls away and the only thing visible in the daylight is each other. He takes her face into his hands and looks deeply into those captivating brown eyes. _Eyes that still hold him hostage._ He looks at her lips…his desire to kiss them overwhelming. _She is the air he needs to breathe._

He kisses her softly at first, his tongue lightly grazing her lower lip as it deepens. She puts her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair as he kisses her sensually. Anna moans into his mouth as she clings to him and he pulls her still tighter against him. There was a hunger in the way he kissed her. An almost carnal need when she kissed him back._ This man was her whole world. She had no intention of letting him go._


End file.
